


绝迹

by muaxlir



Category: hh - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 07:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muaxlir/pseuds/muaxlir
Kudos: 2





	绝迹

李赫宰居高临下地看着李东海，在灯光下他的眼睛晶亮，是一眼望到底的清澈。

这再也不是最初的李东海了，他的眼里有情绪，他会发出别扭的音节，他安静温润而乖巧，全是动人的模样。

李赫宰深吸口气，难耐地说，“李东海，我忍不住了，你不要害怕。”

李东海只是疑惑地看着李赫宰，显然不明白他在说什么。

李赫宰摸到李东海的右手，用自己的左手和他交握在一起，右手轻轻抚上他的脸。

在李东海惊讶的眼神中，吻住了他的唇。

李东海的身体瞬间僵直，和李赫宰握在一起的手迅速收紧，眼睛睁的大大的，不知道该做什么反应。

李赫宰的唇在李东海的唇上辗转，唾液润湿了他的唇，李赫宰直接含住一瓣在嘴里轻吮。

不知从什么时候起舌头已经溜进了口中，李东海早已紧闭双眼，头脑空白，任由那人的舌头在自己口中肆意翻腾。

李赫宰的手滑向李东海的腰际，来回抚摸转而伸进了衣服，手向上面的那块敏感的位置移动着。

指尖捏住胸前的肉粒熟练地揉弄，李东海本来软下去的身体再次绷紧。李赫宰吻的更加深入，含住他的舌头吸吮。

指尖围绕肉球画圈，酥痒漫了李东海一身。

移开嘴唇让李东海喘息，李赫宰咬住他的耳垂，来回轻轻的细密地磨着，那是让人半边身子都会酥麻的颤栗，从前被迫尝尽性事的李东海哪里被这样温柔地对待过，他被层层叠叠色欲汹涌的抚摸亲吻迷惑着，被撩得晕头转向，混沌一片。

李赫宰脱去李东海的衣服，倾身覆在他身上，抱住他单薄的身子，头埋在他的颈间啃咬吮吸。

肌肤与肌肤之间紧密的贴触，升起一股炽滚的火热，却还渴望着更多的碰触。

细密的吻从上至下，弥留在李东海的胸间，李赫宰张开嘴将那颗殷红的小粒包裹，灵活的舌尖细细地舔弄，打圈，惹得李东海敏感地扭动身子闪躲。

李东海微睁开眼，眼前是李赫宰蓬松的发顶，飘进耳朵的是李赫宰舔弄的水声，身体里是不容忽视的阵阵刺激，他无法思考这一切，陷入了李赫宰的漩涡。

直到那个部位被李赫宰握在手中，李东海才感觉那里已经肿胀充血了，李赫宰的每一次撸动都让他畅快舒服。

李赫宰用嘴堵住李东海粗重的喘息，另一只手去摸床头柜上的钱包，照他的习惯里面放了套子。

李赫宰将李东海带入了情欲的涡流，强烈的刺激让毫无经验的李东海很快就泄了，体液尽数喷溅到自己的小腹上，他仰着头隐隐地喘息，面色潮红，那不谙世事的脸上沾染着隐隐的情欲，布满水汽的双眼那么诱人。

释放过后，他的身子瘫软，渐渐地从高潮余韵中缓过来，意识到这一切后，他羞怯地不敢看李赫宰。

而此时李赫宰的眼里装满了红色的情欲和占用，下身肿胀一段时间了。实在等不及了，他伏在李东海耳边用残存的理智说：“不要怕。”然后用手指去沾上李东海小腹上的体液，接着把体液涂在李东海的后边儿。

李东海惊恐地睁大眼睛，伸手去阻挡。

李赫宰握住李东海阻挡的手，十指相扣，欺身吻住他，这是个抚慰的吻，小心翼翼地舔舐着他的唇，一路吻到他的耳边，呼出的热气打在李东海的耳朵周围，湿痒湿痒的。

“别怕，我不会伤了你。”说了又是一个吻，“不一样的，你放松点。”

一遍一遍地吻着李东海，温柔而小心，手趁着他不注意悄悄地继续扩张。

李赫宰的每一个吻都让他失神，沉溺于其中，让他忽略去了李赫宰即将要对他做的事。

分开李东海的腿，用嘴撕开套子，利落地戴上，李赫宰扶住自己的欲望对准那个小口，放慢了速度缓缓进入。

李东海并没有感到多痛，也许是被残暴地对待惯了，也许是李赫宰太过温柔熟练，他迷离的眼睛看向李赫宰，沾染上情欲的李赫宰，眼里全是熊熊欲火。

汗顺着李赫宰的脸颊滑落，身下的撞击越来越猛烈，抱着李东海的身体，一次次地将欲望送到最深处。

“唔…”李东海在粗重喘息间发出了细微的呻吟，强烈的快感刺激着他每一根神经。

并不是第一次有这种感觉，即使被强子粗鲁的操弄，痛久了麻木了他也会有快感。而李赫宰带来的快感是直接让他忽略疼痛，填满心脏的。

李赫宰凑上前舔吻李东海的嘴角，鼓励道：“再叫给我听听。”

李东海难堪地别开了脸，李赫宰又及时掰过来，舔他嘴唇，下巴，并且一次比一比猛烈地顶弄他。

他受不了这么大的刺激，“唔…啊…”情不自禁地呻吟出声。

李赫宰明显兴奋起来，快速冲刺了一会儿，抱紧李东海的身子一个停顿，然后瘫软下去，两人虚脱般地喘着粗气。

李赫宰收拾了一通，又把李东海搂进了怀里，李东海的身子彻底放松了，抱着软软的。

平静下来的李东海，自然明白了李赫宰对他做的事，只不过这种事为什么和那些噩梦完全不一样呢，因为他的吻吗？


End file.
